Jason Voorhees
About Jason Voorhees Jason is a popular character from the cult-classic horror film franchise Friday the 13th. Appearance Jason sports his usual, rugged attire that is consecutive within the Friday the 13th films. Jason's appearance includes his iconic hockey mask, torn-up jacket and the machete that he wields as a weapon. Biography *'Mortal Kombat X:' Death and revenge make up the very core of Jason Voorhees' being. He died as a young boy. His mother killed out of grief and rage. When she was murdered, Jason returned and avenged her. Many times since, the living have tried to send him back to the realm of the dead. He's been stabbed, drowned, electrocuted, hurled into space. But Jason cannot be killed. Cannot be stopped. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Jason is an undead, ruthless killing machine and possesses immense strength. His undead nature renders him completely impeccable and nearly unstoppable. Even more so, his brute strength allows him to toss his opponents like ragdolls and deliver powerful blows with his fists and machete. Jason also possesses a teleport, in which he is seen vanishing into lake mist and reappearing behind his opponent. Jason is almost impossible to kill, as he can be revived after a certain amount of time. Signature Moves * Killing Machine: Jason gains a temporary armor buff at the expense of his ability to jump. When the buff wears off, Jason falls momentarily asleep, rendering him vulnerable. (MKX) * Temple Punch: Jason charges towards his opponent and punches them to the ground. (MKX) * Choke: Jason snatches the opponent by the throat and viciously throttles them before flinging them across the arena. (MKX) * Back Breaker: Jason grabs the opponent and breaks their back over his knee before tossing them to the ground. (MKX) * Tight Squeeze: Jason pulls his opponent into a crushing bear hug before throwing them across the arena. * Corpse Grab: 'Jason snatches an airborne opponent and slams them into the floor. ''(MKX) * 'Bloodshed: '''Jason lifts the opponent by the neck and impales them with his machete before kicking them to the ground. ''(MKX - Slasher variation) * '''Machete Toss: Jason throws his machete at the opponent. (MKX - Slasher variation) * Shoulder Push: Jason shoulder rams his opponent, knocking them to the ground. (MKX - Slasher variation) * Psycho Slash: Jason slashes his opponent multiple times with his machete. (MKX - Slasher variation) * Lake Mist: Jason disappears in a thick grey mist cloud and reappears behind his opponent. (MKX - Relentless variation) * Pursuit: Jason cracks his neck, causing the screen to glow red. During this time, the opponent's run and dash abilities are disabled, and their controls confused. (MKX - Relentless variation) * Damned: Jason's damage output increases based on how close he is to death. (MKX - Relentless variation) * Punishment: Jason gains a temporary damage buff. (MKX - Unstoppable variation) * Rise: 'Jason gains a temporary health boost. ''(MKX - Unstoppable variation) * '''Resurrection: When Jason's life bar completely drains, he returns from the dead, regenerating health based on how full his Super Meter is. (MKX - Unstoppable variation) * X-Ray Move - The Horror: Jason walks slowly forward with his hand outstretched, seizing the opponent by the neck. He then shoves the blade of his machete up through the opponent's chin and skull, then forces the handle up, snapping their neck backwards. He rips the machete out and stabs the opponent in the abdomen, breaking their spine and several ribs. (MKX) Fatalities * Kill for Mother: Jason brings out his machete while dramatic music plays. The opponent looks up, then Jason slashes the opponent in order to bisect their body diagonally. After three strikes, the upper body is completely severed and falls off as the opponent screams. * Sleeping Bag Killer: Jason grabs his opponent's leg and smashes his opponent once, causing one arm to come off as the body is dragged back. Then he smashes them down again, causing their other arm to fall off while Jason drags the opponent's body across the floor again. He then smashes them one more time, completely dismembering the opponent, with only one of their legs remaining in his hand. He looks at the leg, then throws it with the rest of the body. Brutalities * Brutality #1 - Blunt Trauma: Jason charges at his opponent, causing the opponent's head to fly. * Brutality #2 - Go To Hell: '''Jason slashes his opponent's head off. This is only happens during his X-ray. * '''Brutality #3 - Blood Bath: Jason cuts his opponent in half with his machete. (Slasher variation) * Brutality #4 '-' Head Spin: Jason performs a devastating bearhug, leading to a head twist. (Relentless variation) * Brutality #5 - Spinal Tap: Jason performs a backbreaker which causes his opponent to be broken in half. (Unstoppable variation) Ending *'Mortal Kombat X:' " Like Scorpion, Jason Voorhees was a revenant: a vengeful spirit returned to life. Hundreds had fallen victim to his bloodlust. Liu Kang, now ruler of the Netherrealm, took notice. An immortal killer like Jason would be useful in his plan for konquest. He drew Jason into the Netherrealm and offered him an endless bounty of slaughter... in return for his allegiance. Jason's simple reply was to destroy Liu Kang." Trivia *Jason is the second horror-themed guest character to appear in the Mortal Kombat series, the first being Freddy Krueger. *Jason's announcement teaser trailer was officially released on Friday the 13th (March of 2015), matching the title of his origin franchise. *In the character intros, Shinnok is the only one that greets Jason by name. Others ask him who he is and few hint that they know him. *He is noticeably taller than most of the MK characters, and he matches up with the height of Goro and Kotal Kahn. *When using Jason's second color, his mask resembles the hockey mask used in Friday The 13th Part V: A New Beginning. *Jason's fatality "Sleeping Bag Killer" comes from the movie Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood, in which Jason put Dan's girlfriend in a sleeping bag and smash the bag until she die. In the game, however, he doesn't put his victim in a bag. *Jason is notably the only playable character in the Mortal Kombat series who does not speak under any circumstances, even when taking damage or during his intros. This would reflect on his role in the Friday the 13th series as a completely silent antagonist. Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Downloadable Character Category:Evil Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Guest Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Revenants